


Friday Night

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [32]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: 2 gay teenage boys, a Friday night, and smoking weed aren't a good mix
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Friday Night

It was a Friday night. Michael and Jeremy had been playing video games in Michael's basement. Which wasn't new. It's just that on Friday nights they got high as balls.

In their state of high non-English, things got low key high key kinda gay. Don't worry though. They had socks. It didn't count.

"Hey, Michael?" Jeremy asked while pausing the game.

"What?"

"You're gay right?"

Michael was about to ask how fucking high his friend (and secret crush. Don't tell anyone tho. It's a secret) was before remembering he was high too. "Well duh."

"And I'm bi."

At this point, Michael was scared of where this was going. "I do believe so."

"So if we kissed right now would that be gay?"

"Jeremy you have socks on. It's not gay if you have socks."

Jeremy was lost in hard thought. As if he was going to perform some sort of big brain. "What if I took my socks off and told you that I loved you. Would that be gay?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Did you not just hear what I said about how it's gay if you don't-"

Jeremy put I finger to Michael's lips to shut him up. "Hey, Micha. I love you but it's a secret. Shhhhh."

Michael looked down and saw that Jeremy had removed his socks. He didn't even respond before closing the gap between the two.

Michael realized what he did and pulled away. "OH MY GOD JERE I'M SO SORRY I-"

Jeremy put a finger to Michael's lips again. "Don't pull away... at least not yet." And the gap between the two was closed once more.

**Author's Note:**

> LoOk I cAn StIlL wRiTe HaPpY bOyF rIeNdS. i cAn MaKe ThEm NoT sUfFeR.


End file.
